The Truth
by Chocolatechen
Summary: "The Beast Within" but told in the perspectives of Beast Boy and Raven.


_**Hey guys! Good news, I'm not dead! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I was writing some original stories. I've missed writing fanfictions and I decided to write a one-shot BBRae story. I know this is new but I just wanted to try a new ship, still a RobRae shipper though. Oh, and I don't own the Teen Titans. This story takes place in 'The Beast Within' and it's in Raven's and Beast Boy's point of view (Mostly Beast Boy's point of view.). Hope you like it.**_

The Truth

 **Raven's Point of View:**

It all happened so fast. We were fighting Adonis. I remember Beast Boy. A strange green liquid. He started to act weird. Noises, noises came from his room one night. I went to see what was happening. A grey monster, creature attacked me. I watched them fight, Beast Boy was protecting me. I tried to help but the creature caught me off-guard, everything went dark, well, darker than it was already.

The next thing I knew it, I was in the Titan infirmary. When I awoke, I felt my body weighed a hundred pounds, I was in pain. I wanted to lay there and not move, but I didn't want my friends to worry. I sat up, I must've done it too quickly because next thing I knew my head felt like a lightning bolt had hit it. I put my hand on my head and hoped it would ease the pain.

The first thought I had after my mind cleared was… Beast Boy. I mumbled his name. The only person I saw was Starfire and her worried face.

"You are safe here. He will not hurt you." That was what I heard Starfire say.

I was sure it wasn't Beast Boy who hurt me. Starfire told me what happened. She told me about Beast Boy, about how he attempted to "kill" me. But the part that worried me most was when she said the guys were hunting him down. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I tried to stand, but my legs and my mind weren't listening to each other. I felt so useless, I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I could only hope for him to be alright.

 **Beast Boy's Point of View:**

I'm not quite sure how it happened. I felt different after that green chemical or something spilled all over me. I felt myself change. The last thing I could remember was Raven screaming, that was when I blacked out. I felt like I was dead and in some way, I was. When I came back to life, I found that I was in the sewers. My friends were looking at me as if I was some sort of monster, some sort of… beast.

I was brought back to the tower. Robin strapped me into a chair. It was only then that I noticed my clothes were torn. I looked over at Cyborg, he was monitoring something. The purple figure behind him was blurry, once my vision cleared up I realized what or in better words, who, that was. Raven.

"I did that to her?" I asked. "I would never…" I didn't believe that I hurt her, I didn't want to believe that I hurt her.

"We found you with her." Robin told me. He walked up to me. His tone was so demanding, he was angry. But then again, who wouldn't be angry at this point. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." I truly didn't.

"Try harder! If you don't remember I have to assume the worst! I have to put you in jail!" I truly tried, but my mind was blank, or in my case, black.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back. Raven wasn't moving and I might be responsible for that. Robin was pressuring me. Cyborg and Starfire didn't have to say it, but they believed that I was… a beast. I had finally let my animal instincts take over… I was truly a beast. It got to the point where I felt like my mind was going to explode. I lost control. I was hurt both physically and mentally. My body felt like it was being torn apart. The thought of me being the one that hurt Raven made it worse. I let go, but this time, I remembered every single detail I went through.

I was in control of the beast. I saw Raven lying motionless on the bed. I wanted to run up to her, I wanted to make sure she was alright. My friends tried to stop me, they were afraid of me. I hurt them, so I did the only thing I could think of, run. Run far away so I wouldn't hurt them. They followed me.

I ran to the sewers, the only place I could lose them. But instead of them getting lost, they caught up. Robin and Cyborg were aiming their weapons at me, but that wasn't of any concern to me. Adonis. He was standing behind them, as the same monster I was. I pounced, jumping over the guys, pinning him down. But the tables turned quickly.

Adonis was winning. He punched me and threw me to the ground. The pain I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before. I remembered Raven, I remembered how he hurt her. I wanted revenge. Before I knew it, Adonis was unconscious. I won.

Slowly, I turned back to normal. Cyborg and Robin helped me get on my feet. They helped me get to my room and let me get some rest. I put some fresh clothes on and went to the very edge of the island, thinking about everything that happened.

I heard footsteps, immediately I knew it was Raven. "So, he was the one that hurt you? Not me?" I knew the answer but deep down I still felt guilty. It was me that was acting rotten and I couldn't escape from the truth.

"He broke into the tower to attack you and wound up attacking me too." Raven's voice was soothing. I expected something like: "Even though it wasn't you should apologize anyway." But instead of that, I felt Raven was actually being nice to me. "You weren't yourself."

Raven sat down next to me. "That beast. It's still a part of me. I can't get rid of it." I wanted things to go back to how they used to. I didn't want this monster inside of me.

"Good." Raven was really going beyond my expectations. "Having that beast inside of you doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

I heard a good opportunity for a pun. "Maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on." I joked and stood up all high and mighty.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." I quickly sat down next to her.

At that moment I realized one thing. I liked Raven. Not just as a friend but as something more. Much more.

 _ **And that's it. Please let me know how I can improve my writing. Also, I'm not sure if I will continue "Trigon's Return" or "Friend or Foe", I might continue them if you guys like them though. Please let me know if you would like me to continue my other stories or if I should delete them.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading and please let me know if you liked this story.**_

 _ **Also, one more thing, I'm currently working on a collab with this author called SilverZone10. She is an inspiring writer, sweet, nice, and overall an amazing person.**_


End file.
